Snack On Track
'''Snack On Track '''is the 299th episode in Stampy's Lovely World. Synopsis Stampy and Lee builds the interior of the restaurant, Snack On Track. Plot The video starts in Stampy's Bedroom, as usual. Stampy greets the viewers about Stampy's Lovely World, walking to the balcony, with Ester jumping (dancing as Stampy calls it) on the cake. He then leaves the balcony and says who is joining for the video (which is Lee Bear). Suddenly, Lee Bear walks backwards out of the painting. Stampy guides Lee Bear to where he is, but Lee Bear continues to slam into the walls of Stampy's Bedroom. Finally, Lee Bear stops and looks at Stampy, feeling a little bit dizzy. Stampy greets Lee Bear, and remarks that he found him eventually. Stampy then asks if Lee Bear is feeling dizzy today, then notices that he's tired due to Lee Bear's tired eyes. Stampy tells Lee Bear to try to stay awake and concentrated because Lee Bear is building his own kitchen today at Snack on Track. Stampy then says he needs concentration as well by eating cake. Lee Bear gives Stampy a cake on the ground. Stampy eats the cake, but Stampy notices there is only one slice left. Stampy shouts, saying that he hates it when there is only one slice left. Stampy then gets an idea, telling Lee Bear he can eat the final slice by going to the Love Garden, then going to his bedroom again to eat the final slice. If he fails, then he'll cry, then eating more cake to make up for the final slice. Next, Stampy runs over to the Love Garden to say who he added to the Love Garden. He then says the person he added was Michael, because Michael made a bed out of old milk bags. What made it so special is Michael made it to resemble the Stampy Flag. Michael is going to send it to a country in Africa so people can use it as a bed. As usual, he thanks Michael and welcomes him to his Love Garden. Stampy notices that his hunger bar is full, so he runs around the Love Garden to lose hunger bars. Finally, he lost a hunger bar. Stampy then challenges Lee Bear a race to Stampy's Bedroom. During the race, Stampy explains to his viewers him and Lee Bear have a tradition of racing to a location, and whoever finishes first gets to choose a dog from the Dog House. Stampy finishes first, then quickly eats the remaining slice of the cake on the floor, laughing. Stampy then challenges Lee Bear to another race, this time the Dog House is the finish line. Stampy starts the countdown for the race. As soon as Stampy finishes the countdown, both of them sprints to the Dog House by going to the front door and to the Dog House. He notices that Lee Bear is right behind him. Finally, Stampy wins the race again, celebrating. Stampy then remarks that Lee Bear was a tiny bit behind him. Stampy then relizes Lee Bear's plan, which was luring Stampy back by a scent of the cake. Lee Bear slowly backs away out of the dog house with the cake, making Stampy follow. As soon Stampy was out of the dog house, Lee Bear sprints into the dog house. Stampy yells at Lee Bear, saying it didn't count and already Stampy got there first. Stampy then thinks of what dog he should pick. Stampy tells Lee Bear he should take Fluffy, since it's close to the Pick-A-Pet Shop. He runs out of the dog house to go to the Pick-A-Pet Shop, while explaining to his viewers his helpers are going to help him continue finishing the Snack On Track. As soon he arrives at Pick-A-Pet Shop, he takes Fluffy out of the pen, then running to the Snack On Track. While he is running, he then explains to his viewers he is choosing between Snack On Track and Feed at Speed. Lee Bear agrees with Snack on Track, and Stampy officially declares Snack on Track is the name for the shop. They then start making the interior of the restaurant. He uses quartz as the chairs, with tables are made out of nether fences with a carpet colour. After Lee Bear helped him to make these, he started making his kitchen since he was the chef of the restaurant because of his cooking skills (mainly he makes cakes) and Stampy starts building the minecart tracks which will be used to ride the waiter (himself) in a minecart. He then makes the redstone trails for each, but he apologizes to Lee Bear for destroying the floor too much. The way to mark where the redstone trail would end was he would put a torch under an intersection, and dig up until there. He does this for all three and it was the restaurant almost completed. Lee Bear then cooks chicken as a treat to Fluffy. After, Stampy announces the plan for the next video, which he said that it would be special since it would be the 300th video next. Features Helpers * Stampy * L for Lee x Locations * Stampy's House * Love Garden * Doghouse * Snack On Track Restaurant * Pick-A-Pet Pet Shop * Downtown People Added to the Love Garden * Michael Trivia * This is the continuity of the construction of the restaurant, Snack On Track. * They again had a race as always after they visited the Love Garden. * This is the episode that has been announced about the upcoming 300th episode. * This is the first time to use quartz as chairs and use green carpets as part of the table due to the update. * This is the first restaurant to use rails inside of it. * The name of the restaurant fits in with the interior of it. Video Minecraft Xbox- Snack On Track 299 Category:Episodes Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Season 6